Switched Places - ON HAITUS!
by Parien
Summary: When Chilliarch and Dreadlord have a picnic, Ciel randomly wanders through the woods and he mysteriously disappears. And when Royal Guard disappears, the Noblesse is left confused. Rated T just in case. My summary probably sucks really badly, but sorry, this is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1: Nothing Wrong

***Little note: Sorry if my grammar isn't "on point", I'm not exactly the worlds best speller. Oh and if this is a bit short.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Chilliarch & Dreadlord**

"Hey Ciel, When is the time for the picnic again?" Lu's eyes glimmered. She was going on a picnic with Ciel, which was one of those rare moments since they were both busy with dungeons when in the El group.

Ciel sighed. "Lu, you worry to much." He continued with baking.

"What, do I not have a right to ask? Jeez Ciel, _rude._ " Ciel didn't mind her. After all, he _knew_ something was going to happen. He just had this... feeling.

"..." Ciel stared at the sink.

"Hmm..." _Ciel's acting strange_.

* * *

 **Royal Guard & Noblesse**

"Ciel? Lady Lu requests your attendance." A servant spoke.

"Alright." Ciel responded.

The servant left, and Ciel was conflicted. Should he bring his gunblades or not?

"Ugh, It's honestly silly..." He thought and made his decision.

...And he strolled out with his weapons.

* * *

 **Chilliarch & Dreadlord**

"What'cha thinkin' 'bout?" Lu suddenly came up behind him.

"Gah!" Ciel was barely able to not top over, but he did hit a pot. "Yowch!"

"Pfft... AHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!"

"Hey! Lu! ... Ahahaha..."

"LOL YOU LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT AHAHAHHA!"

"Hey! Look who's speaking. Remember last week when you-"

"NO." Lu stated fiercely. Ciel stopped. "DO NOT remind me what happened. We swore NOT to speak of it again, remember?"

"Sure~"

"I'm don't think I like that tone in your voice..."

"Hmm?~" The wind blew slightly, revealing Lu's cute phoru underpants. **CUE THE NOSEBLEED!**

"...You pervert!"

...And at that moment, Ciel was smacked in the head. Hard.

 **Lol lets hope he doesn't get a concussion XD**


	2. Chapter 2: It Begins

**Royal Guard & Noblesse**

"Lady Luciela." The Noblesse sat proudly on her chair. (Or Throne? I'm not sure :P)

"Oh Ciel, how much times have I asked you to stop with the formalities with me?"

"Plently, but nevermind that. What have you called me here for?" She couldn't see it, but she definitely knew Ciel was wondering why.

Luciela sighed. She lost a bit of her posture.

She locked eyes with him, and from what he noticed there was worry and sadness. "It is for this mission I request you go on."

"Go on…"

* * *

 **Chilliarch & Dreadlord**

After what seemed for months, Ciel finally woke up, on the couch. He felt he had a headache. So, as soon as he touched his head, he yelped.

"Yowch!"

Lu looked at him and giggled. "Haha, it's what you get, pervert!"

Ciel looked around and saw Lu sitting on the other couch, looking at him. "I swear-"

"Shhhhhhhhh! Be quiet or you'll get another boo-boo!" Lu smirked, as Ciel cowered in fear.

"...Anyway, what time is it?"

Lu's eyes lit up. "Oh! Right! You woke up just on time!" She happily replied.

As she started to drag him, Ciel grabbed the picnic basket as they passed the kitchen.

"...This is going to be a long day…" he muttered, as quietly as he could.

* * *

 **Royal Guard and Noblesse**

"...And all teams that were sent to search the area just...vanished mysteriously." The Noblesse finished.

"..." He nodded silently.

"Ciel, please do this…" she slowly spoke, choosing her words carefully. " ...it's for the sake of everyone who disappeared…"

Oh, she's going to kill me for saying this… "This doesn't concern me in any way."

"Ciel! You know this concerns you! What if they're captured?! What if they're killed?! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOUR PARENTS WERE ONE OF THEM?!" She yelled, later knowing she would regret it.

Ciel flinched and as soon as he opened his eyes, she saw hurt strewn all over his face for a split second. Then he made a frown and left, not showing any kind of anger towards her.

When the Noblesse finally registered what she said, she realized the big mistake, but she knew nothing could be done now.

He either locked himself within his room...or he left….for the mission….

Tears didn't and couldn't leave the Noblesse's eyes. She knew that if Ciel were still here, watching her to ensure her safety, she would look pathetic.

She knew, after all, Noblesses don't cry. They only look on to the future…

...IF there is any at all...

* * *

 **Sorry about any mistakes you might've found, I try my best! I hope you enjoy this so far!**


	3. Chapter 3: Disappearance

**Chilliarch & Dreadlord**

"Okay, Here!" Lu pointed to a small hill within the forest.

"Here what?" Ciel looked confused.

"The Picnic, Duh Ciel!" She kicked him softly on the knee, since she couldn't reach his head and smack it.

"Yeah, okay." He put down the picnic basket, quickly grabbed the blanket inside and laid it down for Lu to sit on.

He opened the basket but then a some kind a creature came up and snatched a cookie Ciel had baked.

"Hey! Come back here!" He looked at Lu. "I'm going to chase it, if it's alright with you?"

"Yeah, sure. But don't forget your weapons!" She giggled and handed him his gunblades.

"Thanks." And he fled, deep within the forest.

 **Royal Guard & Noblesse**

"Ugh…" the Royal Guard said while laying down. "That.. ugh... creature…"

Just when the Noblesse had so rudely spoke, he stormed out, telling the people looking for him he was just going to find rare berries, which he did.

Until that creature came and stole it.

Ciel decided to forget the pain of which he tripped chasing the creature.

He looked in the direction, got out his gunblades, and ran swiftly through the forest.

A while later, he came across a strange building, light illuminating from inside.

 _That's where the creature went, so it's probably there._ Ciel thought. He was going to get that rare berry back.

Ciel silently walked forward, and knocked.

No one answered.

He was losing patience so he kicked open the door, only to find the source that was lighting up the whole place.

It looked like…

"The El?" Ciel looked around. There was only a bookcase.

He ignored the thoughts of it being 'suspicious', it was only a bookcase. What could possibly go wrong?

As he looked through it, only one book peaked his interest.

"*Elxpert Cooking, huh?" (*IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THAT)

When he made contact with the book, the "El" flashed even brighter, and Ciel disappeared.

"One down, another to go." A voice whispered, and the "El" vanished from it's resting spot.

 **Chilliarch & Dreadlord **

"Hmm…" The Dreadlord looked around for tracks.

He only found one, and it led to a strange house with a sparkling blue light.

Ciels curiosity got the best of him, and he entered.

As he entered, he looked at the source.

"The… El…?" He looked around.

He suddenly felt nostalgia being here. He looked around, and saw a bookcase,

The first thing he spotted was "Elxpert Cooking" on the middle shelf.

He picked it up, and a bright color made him vanish.

"HAHA! I can't believe they both fell for a stupid trap!" The voice joked with themselves.

"Well, now it's finally going to get more interesting...hmm…" The voice faded along with the "El".


	4. Chapter 4: New Beginnings Part 1

**?**

"Ugh… my head…" Ciel muttered. _The last thing I remember is picking up that book…_

 _Wait…_ He looked around, but saw cubes everywhere.

"What even is this place?" Someone had surprisingly finished Ciel's sentence.

Ciel followed the voice, as the walls turned transparent somehow…

...And saw himself, but with REALLY blue hair and a few pieces of long hair tied back...

"Uh… who're you?" The man stared at him, with a calm expression.

"I was going to ask the same exact question." The same voice replied. "But, as you asked first, I'll answer." The voice sighed. "I'm Ciel, a Royal Guard, and I guard Lady, who is a Noblesse, Luciela." Ciel almost gasped, but he cut himself off before he could do so.

"...I'm Ciel, a Dreadlord, and my partner is the Chilliarch Lu." He responded.

'Ciel' put his hand on his chin, the EXACT same thing Ciel did when he was thinking. _Is this guy me?_

After a while, 'Ciel' finally spoke. "Ah… okay…"

"'Okay' what?"

It'll take some time to explain, but in short, we're both from alternate dimensions."

"WHAT?! But that's-"

"There's no other way to explain it."

Ciel fell silent. A question suddenly popped into his head.

"But why? Why _us_?" Ciel emphasized on the "us", but the Royal Guard flinched, as if he suddenly remembered something bad.

The Royal Guard looked away and took a deep breath, looking into the endless sky.

"...Conflict, revenge, etc. It could be anything."

Ciel finished the sentence. "...But they'd have to be able to control time and space…"

The Dreadlord was lost in thought, but then snapped his fingers, as did the Royal Guard.

"Glave."

And then light flashed, revealing a shadow.

 **Noblesse & ?**

"...Where is that damned* Ciel!" Luciela cursed. She had sent several search parties (which were the best of the best) but none had found any trace of him.

She was beginning to be worried because Ciel was NEVER out for THAT long.

About 6 days had passed. Unless he wanted a vacation to cool his head, he would have told her.

But nothing.

His room was exactly as it was. Nothing was taken (except for his weapons, but Luciela doubted they were stolen. He always brought them along every time he went outside).

Then, IT happened.

A beam of light struck down in front of Luciela's eyes and subsided almost immediately.

A hope surged through her, but instead, a kneeling man with white hair and blue highlights was there.

The man looked up, and spoke. "Hello, Luciela." His eyes were as blue as the Royal Guard's eye color, but they were glowing.

"Possession…" Luciela muttered. She stared at him. "Who are you?"

The man laughed. It seemed the same as the Royal Guards', but deeper. "Why, my dear Luciela. Don't you remember me?" Cubes magically appeared in his hands, then vanished.

Luciela groaned. "Glave." He nodded. "Where is the Ciel I know?"

"Oh dear, he's with the Chilliarch."

"Chilli-who?"

"Your alternate 'twin', Lu." he cackled.

"Why? Why must you do this?"

"You know why." His eyes gleamed with pure… hatred..?

"..." Luciela clearly didn't understand his intentions.

The man sighed. "Anyways, I take my leave."

"What about him?" Luciela pointed to the man.

"You'll find out very soon…"

"..."

"MWAHAHAHHAHA!"

"GLAVE! Stop with those villainous-like laughs!" The Noblesse commanded.

"But... but aren't they funny?!"

"No. NOW LEAVE!"

"Fine. Good Luck with the _game._ " And the glow in the man's eyes vanished. The man collapsed.

"...Game.. hm…" She was lost in thought but remembered the man was on the floor. "MAIDS! GET THIS MAN TO A GUEST ROOM, IF YOU MAY!"

* **I researched online and "Damn" isn't a swear word. But, if it is, sorry.**

 **Okay! Thanks for reading Part 1 of Chapter 4: New Beginnings! See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 4 New Beginnings Part 2

**Royal Guard, Dreadlord & ?**

"Wow! Nice guess, I congratulate you for that much." The shadow laughed.

"Why are we here? We-I mean Add- haven't disrupted Time and Space." The Dreadlord spoke, knowing what happened last time when Add did that. _Jeez, it was really annoying!_

"Getting right to the point, are we?" Glave cackled. Both Ciels looked unamused. "Hmph, fine. You're here for a little game."

"We aren't going to play your game." The Royal Guard sneered before the Dreadlord could answer. "I demand you return us to our dimensions."

"Oh, no no no! That won't do! You absolutely **MUST** play this game!"

"And why shall we do that?" The Royal Guard questioned.

"You both know why...that is, unless that IRRESPONSIBLE ADD DID SOMETHING!" Glave shouted.

"Ugh," _His loud voice is enough to burst my eardrums…_ "Add didn't do anything." The Dreadlord replied.

"In my world." He added hastily.

Glave doubted that, but he kept that to himself. "And you?" His words directing to the Royal Guard.

The Royal Guard did not answer. Instead, he was lost in thought. Glave was clearly annoyed.

"Uh, Ciel." the Dreadlord tapped the Royal Guard's shoulder. "Answer the question." He whispered.

The Royal Guard snapped back to reality. "Oh. No, he didn't do anything. I _think._ "

"You THINK?!" Glave roared.

" _Wrong answer!_ " The Dreadlord whispered. He seemed terribly shaken.

"Sorry, but ever since we defeated the demons, the El party broke up. Me and Lady Luciela nor have the other El party members ever made contact with him for, uh, a few months."

"I've had enough of this." Glave huffed. "The Game will commence in ten, nine…"

"OH NO. OHHHHHH NO." The Dreadlord freaked instantly. "The only people who can send us back is Glave…"

"Eight…"

"...Or Add." The Royal Guard added.

"SEVEN…" Glave seemed aggravated by even hearing the name.

"ADD IS AN ABSOLUTE NO-NO! HE MESSES UP, LIKE, A LOT OF TIMES!"

"Six…" Glave nodded his head in agreement.

"He's our only hope, really." The Royal Guard replied.

"...Ugh, I know. Anyway, where Add is right now in my world is at the El's Search party's 'house'."

"Five…"

"How would I be able to find that?"

"Just ask Lu. If she asks who you are, just repeat these words: I am a HUGE SUPER DUPER IDIOT."

"Hmm.. alright."

"Four…"

"You're alright with IT?"

"Yeah. I can understand why."

"Why?"

"It is because you are one."

 **OHHHHHHHH MYYY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.**

The Dreadlord just stood there, looking down at the cubed floor.

Laughter exploded from the Royal Guard.

"Ahahaha!"

"Three…"

"Anyways, I'm afraid I can't help you find Add in my world, but his old lab is still standing."

"...Then, where is it?"

"It's in the same spot in Altera."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"The Add in my world sent me there once, and the Add in your world sent me back. Although, your Add isn't particularly fond of me." The Royal Guard laughed nervously. He remembered that one time when he broke a lot of inventions the Mastermind created. He got a really long scolding. Yikes.

"Two…"

"Now, here is where we say Goodbye." The Royal Guard waved.

"Uh, okay, Bye." The Dreadlord waved back dully.

"One…"

The Royal Guard closed his eyes. "Be prepared for a crash landing…" he muttered.

"W-What?!" The Dreadlord nervously shouted.

"Zero…"

"Now, let the game commence!" He grinned.

Both Ciels vanished by a flash of light.

 **Chilliarch & ?**

"Ciel has been gone for quite a bit of time… I wonder if he'll ever come back?"

It had been almost a week that Ciel had gone. During that time, Lu was left hungry. She even had to take a vacation from the El party as a cover up!

A light then flashed, revealing a kneeling man with blue hair and a few strands tied up. He had a different kind of weapon than the Dreadlord, but he had the Gunblades too.

"Hello."

"Who are you?" Lu demanded. This dude wasn't going to just 'barge' into the little cottage.

"Ciel, but I'll explain later."

"Hmph." Lu doubted he would know this. "Code?"

"I am a HUGE SUPER DUPER IDIOT."

Lu widened her eyes. "HOW?!"

"I said, _I'll explain LATER_." Ciel, annoyed but tried his best to conceal it, replied.

"Hmph."

"Now, where's Add?"


	6. Chapter 5: Meetings

**Noblesse & Dreadlord**

"My head…" the Dreadlord groaned. "How much times has my head been hurt today…? Ugh.."

For a few moments, nothing was in his head except for this excruciating pain he had. He looked around the blue room and realized something.

 _"I'm in the other Ciel's Dimension!"_

Suddenly, he heard footsteps from outside, coming toward the room he was in.

The Dreadlord frantically tried to find his weapons but found nothing.

The door flung open and, instantly, a hand grabbed his throat.

"Who are you and why did Glave send you here?" The voice asked in a very demanding tone. The grip on the Dreadlord's throat became tighter.

"J-jeez...I-I can't breath, do y-you mind taking t-that h-hand off?" The Dreadlord replied, his words getting cut off each time because the grip got tighter.

The voice whispered something and the hand released the grip. The Dreadlord held his neck and coughed.

"Now, _answer or you'll regret it_." The Voice seemed to have wanted to sound threatening, but Ciel thought it sounded a bit soothing.

Ciel took a deep breath, and spoke quietly. "My name is Ciel, a dreadlord, and I have NO idea of what Glave wanted to do. He just lured me to this place in the woods which then made me appear in this cubed realm, then blah blah blah."

"Excuse you? 'Blah blah blah'?!" The voice was obviously enraged.

"Woah, calm down there." Ciel laughed nervously. "Anyway, me and the Royal Guard met, and then bam! We were both sent to the opposite Lu's. I think."

 _SLAP_

"Ow!" The Dreadlord narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me you're actually Eve in disguise!"

"No I am not." The voice replied sternly. "Moving on, my name is Luciela and I'm a Noblesse."

"Well then, let's go to Add!"

"Add?" Luciela questioned. "There's none I know with the name 'Add'."

"B-but he was part of the El party!"

"There was no such 'Add'..." Luciela repeated.

"That damned Glave… he knew… all along…"

* * *

 **Chilliarch & Royal Guard**

After A LOT of walking/jogging/running, the Chilliarch and Royal Guard arrived in Altera.

"So… that's what happened, huh?"

"Uh huh." The Royal Guard replied. He had just explained the part of the story he knew.

Lu stopped walking. "Here we are!" The Chilliarch tried to cheerfully say, but nothing was really good about the Dreadlord disappearing.

"Stand back." The Royal Guard sighed.

"Why?" Lu questioned.

"This little 'reunion' won't be pretty…" he muttered. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice piped up a few minutes later.

The Royal Guard gestured for Lu to answer. "It's me, Lu, and a visitor!"

The door opened, and the Mastermind was revealed. As soon as he saw the Royal Guard, he grimmaced.

"Now, Lu step back. All hell's about to break loose…" the Royal Guard trailed off, and the Mastermind was in ready mode to attack.

* * *

 **Welp, the Royal Guard definitely did something worse than break many of the MM's stuff.**

 **Good luck to both Ciels.**


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

After about 3 days of thinking, I've decided on the class of the alternate Add, and it's going to be Diabolic Esper.

Sorry if you wanted it to be Lunatic Psyker, but the story I plan to make involves…

 ***SPOILERS***

...Time travel.

And Diabolic Esper _can_ time travel!

Diabolic Esper Background -  /w/Diabolic_Esper

Lunatic Psyker Background -  /w/Lunatic_Psyker

So, Once again, sorry for all those who wanted the other Add to be Lunatic Psyker, but LP just doesn't fit what I'll write.

For when the actual chapter 6 will be out, it may take a few days (2-5 ish) because I literally haven't started yet, but I do have an Idea for it.


	8. New Story Update-Not a Chapter!

**ANOTHER UPDATE!**

Sorry this isn't another chapter, but I'm creating a new story, called "Repeating Time" (may have a different title) with the whole Elgang (with Rose too) and an O.C.

Please check the poll on my profile once it comes out today later.

I won't reveal anything else than that for now, but sorry for not posting a new chapter.

So, see you next time!


	9. Chapter 6: Questions

Noblesse & Dreadlord

"...And that's all there is to it." Ciel finished, and the Noblesse nodded her head.

"One thing, though." The Noblesse spoke. Ciel raised his eyebrow. "Where can we find this "Add"?"

"Well," Ciel sighed nervously. "He's most likely in his lab in Altera."

"Hmm… a long trip…" Luciela muttered.

"Where is this place anyway?" The Dreadlord asked.

"..." The Noblesse stayed silent, and left without warning.

Well great. I ask her just 1 question while she asks me like a million, and she doesn't answer?! Ciel shook his head. I wonder how the other CIel can stand this kind of behavior.

"..We'll be leaving as soon as possible, by the way." Luciela guided herself back to the quest room and left again.

Ciel heard but kept thinking about the other world.

Chilliarch & Royal Guard

"This fight is pointless, Add. You know that." The Royal guard stated. "I'm not here to fight anyways."

The Mastermind glared at him. "Then what do you want?"

"Do you even know why I'm here?"

"Nope."

"Do you even know what's going on?"

"Nope."

"Then what gives you the immediate right to attack me?"

"You remember."

"Good point." The Royal Guard shook his head thoughtfully. "Although, I wasn't sent here on accident."

"Oh, I thought it was that idiotic Diabolic Esper up to his tricks again."

"Well, you guessed wrong."

"Who sent you here?"

"Glave." Ciel simply replied.

The Mastermind widened his eyes. "I can't help you, then."

"Why not?" The Royal Guard questioned.

"Glave told you the rules of the 'game', did he not?" Ciel nodded his head 'No'. Add sighed.

"The #1 rule is that no one can help you, only the person you first met." Add motioned to Lu.

"So, the only one to help you is Lu."


End file.
